Meeting The Future Self
by meshi-chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, pemuda yang merupakan calon Vongola Decimo terbangun di sebuah ruang dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai dirinya di masa depan. Tunggu- dengan siapa? Slight 2795/27K Fanfic pertama di fandom KHR. S-Salam kenal o/


Meeting The Future Self

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Akira Amano.

Summary : Tsunayoshi Sawada, pemuda yang merupakan calon Vongola Decimo terbangun di sebuah ruang dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai dirinya di masa depan. Tunggu- dengan siapa? Slight 2795/27K

Warning : So AUish, Confused Time lines. OOC. I am sorry ; v ;

Rated : T

AN : Fanfic pertama di fandom KHR—Err saya orangnya telat baru baca marathon KHR hehe.. Salam kenal dan Enjoy?

* * *

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dengan helaan napas yang amat sangat panjang. Beberapa kata-kata yang sangat 'indah' terlontar dari mulutnya, mengutuk sang mentor.

Mentor siapa?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Arcobaleno_ pemegang _Sun Pacifier_ bernama Reborn yang kita kenal dan sayang?

Tsuna, ya itu adalah nama panggilan sang pemuda yang dengan sangat beraninya mengutuk Reborn.

"Aku bisa bersumpah kalau Reborn hari ini memberiku _training_ dua kali lipat.. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Tubuhku lama-lama bisa tua sebelum waktunya ini.." keluh Tsuna.

"Dengan senang hati besok akan ku-_triple training_-mu besok, Dame-Tsuna." Ujar suara dari atas pemuda itu.

"HIEEEEE TIDAK USAH, REBORN!" pekik Tsuna, mengeluarkan jeritan khas-nya yang sangat tidak kelaki-lakian.

Reborn menghela napas dan dengan lincah menendang kepala sang murid, membuatnya meringkuk seperti bola di kasurnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Tidur sana, Dame-Tsuna. Besok kita akan men-triple latihanmu sampai kau mabuk. Jika kau mau menjadi _Vongola Decimo_, kau harus kuat tahu!" Perintah Reborn sambil membetulkan fedoranya.

"K-kau serius ternyata, Reborn? Dalam jangka waktu seminggu rambutku bisa saja ubanan…" keluh Tsuna, namun ia tetap menuruti perkataan sang mentor untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

'Lagipula, memangnya aku mau menjadi _Vongola Decimo_?' batin Tsuna sebelum tertidur.

* * *

Tsuna terbangun di sebuah ruang yang sangat Italia-ish. Tunggu, Italia? Kepalanya segera menyapu sekeliling ruangan dan benarlah.

Logo _Vongola Famiglia_ menghiasi dinding ruangan tersebut.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Ia sedang berada di markas besar _Vongola_ di Italia. Pertanyaan terbesar yang bersarang di benaknya adalah : BAGAIMANA CARANYA IA BISA SAMPAI DISINI padahal ia tadi berada di kasurnya yang empuk nan nyaman di dalam kamarnya, dirumahnya yang terletak di Namimori, Jepang.

Mata Tsuna kembali menyapu ruangan dan berhenti di sebuah sosok dengan rambut coklat dan jas hitam yang berdiri di depan sebuah rak buku.

"Eh? Apa hari ini?" gumam pria tersebut tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda berumur 14 tahun dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya.

Tsuna sama sekali TIDAK MENGENAL PRIA INI. Bukankah seharusnya yang berada disini adalah _Vongola Nono_? Kakek berambut putih yang sering mengajaknya main saat ia kecil?

"Ano, ini dimana? Dimana kakek—_Vongola Nono_?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara kecil.

Pria itu menutup buku di tangannya dan mengambil buku lain dari rak buku tersebut.

"_Vongola Main HQ _dan_ Mansion _di Venice, Italia. Sayangnya, Kakek Timoteo atau _Vongola Nono_ sudah tidak ada disini lagi." Jawab pria itu tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi.

'HIEEE INI DI ITALIA BENERAN?!' raung Tsuna panik di dalam hati. 'Apa jangan-jangan.. Pria ini adalah _Vongola Primo_…?'

"Oh, dan ini adalah 10 tahun kemudian." Timpal pria itu kembali.

'Oh, 10 tahun kemudian. Berarti bukan _Vongola Primo _dong—Eh? Tunggu. 10 tahun kemudian?'

.

.

.

"HAAAAAHHH?!" teriakan nyaring Tsuna menghiasi bangunan tersebut. 'AKU DI MASA DEPAN?!"

Tsuna mendengar suara tawa dari sang pria di hadapan rak buku itu.

"Persis sekali seperti reaksiku sepuluh tahun lalu." Ujar pria itu di sela-sela tawanya.

Tsuna menaikkan alisnya, heran.

'Reaksinya? Sepuluh tahun yang lalu? A-Apa maksud pria ini?' pikir Tsuna di dalam hati.

"Apa.. Lam- Seseorang menembakkan 10 years _bazooka-_nya kepadaku saat aku tertidur?" tanya Tsuna pelan.

"Tidak tidak. Aku yang memanggilmu kesini, bukan ulah Lambo kok." Jawab pria itu.

Tsuna terdiam. Darimana pria ini tahu ia memiliki figur adik bernama Lambo?

Pria ini pada akhirnya memutar badannya.

Dan Tsuna hampir merasakan jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ia sedang melihat dirinya sendiri 10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

Pria itu memiliki rambut coklat susu, mata coklatnya seperti miliknya. Yang berbeda hanyalah postur tubuh yang tinggi—Tidak tinggi sekali juga, kira-kira bila dibandingkan dengan tinggi Yamamoto Takeshi, sang _rain guardian_, sekitar 40:60, dan proposional tubuh yang bagus bagi seorang pria dan suara yang berat juga tentunya.

"A-Apa kau adalah aku..?" tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan mengangguk sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya. "Duduklah."

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap kearah dirinya 10 tahun kemudian tersebut.

"Apa aku adalah… Seorang _Vongola Decimo_ di 10 tahun mendatang?" tanya Tsuna ragu-ragu.

"Sayangnya iya. Kau pada akhirnya akan menjadi seorang _Vongola Decimo_." Jawab pria itu. Menjadi_ decimo_ itu memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar dan cukup berat. Menjadi bos mafia besar itu tidak mudah memang. Banyak _assassin_ yang mengincarmu dan kepalamu bernilai sangat tinggi di pasar gelap"

Bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Ia merinding ketakutan. _Assassin_? Kepalanya?

"Bagaimana aku—kau bisa mengatasi segalanya? Dikejar oleh _asssassin_ dan segala macamnya?" tanya Tsuna.

Pria itu menaikkan bahunya lalu tersenyum. "Semua teman-teman dan keluargamu akan melindungimu. Dan bila kau adalah aku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk mereka, karena aku akan begitu. "

Tsuna mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan pria ini.

"Seperti contohnya, Kyouya-san." Tsuna bergidik mendengar bahwa dirinya di masa depan memanggil sang _cloud guardian_ dengan nama depannya. "Mungkin kau melihatnya sebagai orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan terus mengancam 'kamikorosu' kepada semua orang, namun pria itu membantu _Vongola _dari balik layar dan melindungi Vongola segenap nyawanya. Ia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Itulah mengapa aku bisa mempercayakan punggungku kepadanya" jelas sang Decimo.

Tsuna tercengang mendengarnya.

"Begitupula Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome dan Lambo. Aku bisa dengan tenang mempercayakan punggungku kepada mereka semua. Karena itulah aku yakin mereka akan melindungiku, walaupun termasuk membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri" ucap pria tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Tsuna menggigit bawah bibirnya saat mendengar kata-kata 'Membahayakan nyawa'.

"Tapi, aku takkan membiarkan mereka membahayakan nyawa mereka. Jika aku bisa melindungi mereka tanpa mereka membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri.. Mengapa tidak?" jawaban itu refleks terlontar dari mulut _decimo _muda itu. Matanya penuh keyakinan.

Tiga detik setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsuna menutup mulutnya, menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan.

Pria itu menatap Tsuna sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil, "Jawaban yang sama sepertiku 10 tahun silam. Kau memang memiliki semangat _Vongola Primo_ seperti kata Reborn." Ucapnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Tsuna membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya sesuatu yang amat sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa alasanku yang pada akhirnya menyetujui untuk menjadi seorang bos mafia?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah. Sebenarnya alasanku adalah untuk membuat kembali _Vongola _sebagaimana mestinya." Jawab pria itu.

"Sebagaimana.. Mestinya?" tanya Tsuna heran, memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Vongola_ di zaman _Primo _adalah grup _Vigilante_, yang pada awalnya hanyalah bertujuan untuk membantu dan menolong masyarakat, tidak lebih. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya menjadi sebuah grup Mafia." Jawab pria itu, bersender ke kursinya.

"Jadi.. Tugas awal Vongola adalah untuk membantu orang? Apakah itu tujuanku pada nantinya?" tanya Tsuna.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Namun mungkin saja alasanmu" Ia menunjuk Tsuna. " Berbeda dengan alasanku, walaupun kau adalah aku. Dan aku adalah kau."

Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, masih saja heran.

"Kau akan mengerti juga nanti. Kalau kujelaskan tentang _Parallel World_, akan sangat panjang dan memusingkan." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa.. Aku akan menjadi _boss_ yang baik?" tanya Tsuna, menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejauh ini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengacaukan suasana. Memasukkan Lambo yang masih berumur 5 tahun masuk ke rumah sakit karena terlibat _'Rings Battle'_ melawan Levi-A-Than dari Varia? Membahayakan nyawa Gokudera saat melawan Belphegor? Membuat gadis yang ia suka, Kyoko, khawatir akan keselamatan kakak satu-satunya yang merupakan _sun guardian_? Tidak menyadari bahwa di dalam tubuh _Gola Mosca_ Varia adalah _Vongola Nono_?

Apa jadinya bila dirinya, seorang Dame-Tsuna menjadi seorang bos mafia, _Vongola Decimo_?

Tamat sudah dunia, pikir Tsuna pesimis.

"Kau akan menjadi bos yang baik, Tsunayoshi." Ucapan pria itu menyadari Tsuna dari lamunannya. "Percaya dirilah sedikit. Reborn, _Vongola Nono _dan_ Famiglia_-mu tahu kau adalah bos yang baik dan mereka bisa tenang berjalan di belakangmu, melindungi punggungmu tanpa harus memikirkan kau akan membuat kecewa mereka, karena mereka percaya kau takkan mengecewakan _Famiglia_ ini Dan aku yakin kau takkan pernah mengecewakan _Famiglia_ ini."

Tsuna membelalakkan matanya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mempercayai dirinya sendiri, mungkin.. MUNGKIN.. Bila ia mempercayai dirinya mungkin… Situasi akan berubah menjadi lebih menguntungkan…

Tsuna tertawa, membuat pria itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Maaf, lucu saja aku mendengar ini dari diriku di 10 tahun mendatang." Ucap Tsuna di sela-sela tawanya.

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum menyetujui.

"Apa ini mimpi?" tanya Tsuna.

"Menurutmu?" Balas sang decimo dewasa.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke masamu, Tsuna." Ucap pria itu. "Berdirilah di tempat dari mana kau berasal tadi."

Tsuna berjalan kearah tempat ia muncul tadi lalu berdiri disitu.

"Selamat tinggal, Tsuna." Ucap sang pria.

"Selamat tinggal juga, Tsuna. Terima kasih atas saranmu." Balas Tsuna dan saat itu juga penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Kau akan menjadi bos yang baik, Tsuna. Kau adalah aku, bukan?" ucap sang pria sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Saat Tsuna berdiri di tempatnya, seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat susu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia mengenakan sebuah _dress_ putih dan _sweater_ berwarna hijau. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis kepada dirinya 10 tahun yang mendatang itu sebelum mencium pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

Dan membuat pipi Tsuna memanas.

Siapa dia gerangan?

Yang Tsuna lihat sebelum penglihatannya gelap adalah senyuman anggun dan manis wanita itu.

Tsuna sadar.

Ia sangat mengenali wanita itu. Rambut coklatnya itu. Mata besar coklat yang indah itu. Senyumannya manis itu—

"K-KYOKO-CHAN-!" itulah teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda muda itu sebelum terbangun di tempat tidurnya.

Sang mentor, Reborn sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Menatapnya.

"Mimpi apa kau, Dame-Tsuna? Tumben sekali kau tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan kau meneriakkan nama Kyoko kau tahu. Jangan-jangan kau mimpi hal-yang-tidak-seharusnya-dimimpikan-oleh-bocah-14-tahun-sepertimu, hah?" tanya Reborn sementara Leon,peliharaannya berubah menjadi handgun.

"B-BUKAN ITU, REBORN! GYAA- JANGAN TEMBAK AKU-!" raung Tsuna.

Suara tembakan terdengar dan teriakan yang sangat tidak kelaki-lakian kembali terdengar dari Sawada Residence.

Yah, setidaknya Tsuna mulai bisa melihat pandangan 'Menjadi seorang _decimo_ mungkin tidak buruk juga'

Membuat Reborn menaikkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya apakah murid dame-nya ini entah menabrakkan kepalanya ke sesuatu atau ia telah mendapat pencerahan.

Yah setidaknya,hal ini membuat sang _Arcobaleno _senang.

* * *

_Vongola HQ_, Italia.

"Tadi itu siapa, Tsu-kun? Ilusi? Mirip sekali denganmu 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap sang pria.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, sang _Vongola Decimo_ berusia 24 tahun itu tersenyum kearah perempuan itu seraya memainkan rambut coklat muda wanita itu.

"Aku meminta Mukuro untuk membuat ilusi diriku 10 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku hanya mau melihat diriku yang Dame-Tsuna dahulu, Kyoko." Jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa lepas.

"Tapi kau adalah Dame-Tsunaku, Tsu-kun." Ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Sasagawa Kyoko sambil mengelus lembut pipi sang Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil lalu memegang tangan Kyoko yang sedang mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Hayato-kun dan yang lain memanggilmu, Tsu-kun. Katanya ini adalah waktu dimana kau harus mengunjungi _Millefiore Famiglia_ untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan bos mereka, Byakuran." Ucap Kyoko sambil membantu sang Vongola Decimo memperbaiki jas dan dasinya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku pergi, Kyoko dan aku berjanji akan kembali dengan kabar bagus_. _Sambutlah aku dengan senyumanmu" ucap Tsuna, mengecup dahi Kyoko lembut, membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, Tsu-kun. " Ucap Kyoko.

* * *

Takdir berkata lain.

Sesuai janji, Kyoko menyambutnya pulang, namun tanpa senyuman. Dengan tangisan.

Tsuna kembali di dalam peti mati.

Gokudera Hayato menangis dan sebuah luka terlihat jelas di dahinya, sebagai bukti ia mungkin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok sebagai tanda penyesalan yang amat sangat. Yamamoto Takeshi, memejamkan matanya, menangis di dalam keheningan. Hibari Kyouya hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau mendongak. Ryohei Sasagawa merangkul Kyoko sementara dirinya hanya mengunci mulutnya, tidak berkata apa-apa. Lambo, berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dan air mata membasahi pipinya. Miura Haru dan I-pin berpelukan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Chrome Dokuro menahan agar tangisannya tidak keluar dengan memegang erat _trident_ di pelukannya. Mukuro Rokudo menatap kosong ke depan.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Sang Vongola Decimo_

_24 tahun._

_Tewas tertembak peluru misterius di Mansion Millefiore._

Tidak ada satu orang pun di antara _Vongola Famiglia_ bahwa sang _decimo _memiliki sebuah rencana yang amat sangat besar.

Dan rencana itu melibatkan sekelompok orang dari dimensi waktu lain.

* * *

SELESAI HAHAHAH/hit

Fanfic gaje pertama di fandom Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Ide ini muncul saat di sekolah (lagi) dan ini adalah fanfic apaini. Dan endingnya lebih apaini. Mohon maafkan hamba ;-;

Errr.. Ini fanficnya ber-setting setelah Varia Arc dan sebelum Future Arc.. Maksa ya?/dibuang

M-mohon dimaklumi untuk kesalahan nama dan kata ;-; Maklum, author rada-rada.

Saya mendapat review dari ciocarlie-san yang sangat membantu saya! Kalau sebenarnya Haru dan Kyoko tidak tahu tentang kematian Tsuna, saya buat di fanfic ini.. Mereka tahu../duk

Dan soal rencana besar itu... Ya... Mungkin saya lupa mencantumkan bahwa Irie dan Hibari (Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Ciocarlie-san!) mengetahui rencana Tsuna.. Jadi ya begini/apanya/duk

Dan kembali, mohon maafkan saya karena saya masih baru di fandom ini ; v ;. Saran dan review dari anda semua akan sangat membantu saya.

Salam kenal! o/

EDIT : 15/02/2013 ; 22:48

Gaje kah fanfic ini? ;-;

Mind to drop review?


End file.
